Needs
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: As a 13 year old, he was just a child, but the body of an 18 year old male has needs *based when Shino grows up in ep11* *YAOI* *LEMON* *SatomiXShino* NOW WITH 2ND CHAPTER! (warning, Shino is a child in chapter 2)
1. Needs

Satomi looked at the changing man before him. The eyes of a beast adorned him as his body finally showed its true age. Satomi did his best to keep his composure as Shino changed, but on the inside he was shocked. The beast within Shino reached for Satomi.

"One person isn't enough for you, is it?"

Blood. He needed blood. Shino claimed it, drinking deep, absorbing its energy.

Yatsufusa let out a howl for his master, and Satomi scolded the sacred dog, telling him that he was fine. Shino was collapsed on his lap, having drunk his fill, but the sound of Satomis' voice seemed to rouse him. Their eyes met, and a new type of hunger gleamed in those of the younger. Satomi thought he had no blood left to spare, but he was proved wrong as it quickly travelled south.

After all, the body of an 18 year old had more needs than that of a 13 year old. Shino's eyes seemed glazed over as he brought his body up, coming face to face with Satomi. They gazed at each other, their eyes hazy with the first signs of lust. It was Shino who came forward, finally bringing their lips together. It was awkward and clumsy, but that first step was all it took as Satomi took control of the kiss.

Shino let out a pant, and Satomi took the opportunity to push his tongue in. The younger was happy to give up control as his tongue danced along with the blonds, following his lead. Looking at him, Satomi could see Shino had given in to his lust and desires, and no longer seemed to care as long as his body continued to receive pleasure. It was not hard to lead the teen to the bed in the next room.

Along the way, Satomi had disposed of the towel that had covered Shino, and he know lay on the bed in all of his glory, too aroused to feel embarrassed or ashamed. Gazing at the sight, Satomi fought the urge to claim the boy right then and there, but settled for gripping the bottle in his left hand tighter.

He had swiped it from the bathroom as they had made their way out of it. It was a crude lubricant, but he knew that neither of them could hold out long enough to be picky. It was a small bottle of conditioner, and Satomi coated his fingers with it as he moved towards the body lying on the bed.

He placed the first finger within the purple-haired teen. Shino was too horny to care about any pain, and simply moaned and rolled his hips. Satomi gave an audible swallow, his composure had fled, and his self control was making to follow. A second finger was inserted, and soon a third, the lubricant allowing easier movement. Shino let out a wanton moan, and Satomi stiffened his posture. If Shino really sounded that damn _sexy_ then he didn't know how long he could hold out.

Satomi looked down, at some point his pants had become far too tight and he had opened them, but he couldn't remember when. The conditioner was cold, and he let out a gasp of his own as he rubbed it on himself. The feeling of being watched had him meeting the clouded, lust filled eyes of his bed partner, who spread his legs in open invitation to the older man.

Satomi gulped as he moved into position. Although he would never admit it, it had been a long time since he had last shared a bed with another, and he hoped that his performance would not suffer for it.

Satomi slowly pushed in the tip, teasing the eager hole. He brought his hands up, rubbing the aroused nipples that stood out from the pale chest. Only moving the tip of his member, Satomi brought his mouth down to the boys' nipples, sucking, licking, nipping, and abusing the boy who grew more sensitive with each ministration given by the older man.

Taking one perk nub by his teeth, Satomi bit down as he finally forced the rest of his length into the eager teen. He panted as he waited for his young partner to adjust, and when he boy rocked his hips, Satomi began to move slowly. Bringing one hand down, Satomi gripped Shino's neglected and needy cock, which twitched with each thrust and leaked pre-cum in proof of the boys' arousal.

Satomi continued to thrust deeper and faster as he stroked Shino, evoking pleasured moans. The blond man pushed as deep as he could go, and Shino arched his back with a cry of utter pleasure. Aroused even further, Satomi endeavoured to hit the same spot again, gaining the same result.

Thrusting ever harder, moving ever faster, Satomi was reaching his limit, but he could tell that the boy beneath him was even closer. The sweat made his blood-soaked shirt stick to his back and he was panting from the effort. In between the gasps and moans of his partner, he could hear fragments of his own name being panted out in a haze of lust and pleasure, and he would be damned if that wasn't one hell of a turn on.

With a cry, Shino reached his climax, which spurted into the air before splashing onto his own chest. Two thrusts later, Satomi gave a grunt as he came hard, not even able to pull out of the panting teen.

When Satomi awakened, it took a moment of self-encouragement to zip himself back up and send a message to Osaki. As an afterthought, he also dressed Shino in a casual kimono before collapsing beside the long-haired teen, slipping into a light doze while he waited for Osaki to arrive.


	2. Desires

"_Satomi~." _

A sleepy voice called his name from the doorway, and Satomi looked up from the documents in his hand. Shino stood partway through the door, leaning on the frame, his hair messy from sleep and a strange haze over his eyes.

"It's two in the morning Shino, what do you want?" Satomi tried to keep his voice neutral as he spoke to the purple-haired boy.

"It won't go downnnn... you helped me last tiiime." His voice was whiny and pleading, and Satomi frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" At those words, Shino finally stepped into the room, revealing the small tent in his pants. "And what do you mean I helped you last time?" Satomi's eyes had widened slightly in surprise at the situation.

"You know, when I got big-, you helped me then." Shino's voice was low and lusty as he began to approach the older man.

Satomi swallowed, "I- I didn't think you remembered that."

This time, Shino gave no answer as he finally reached Satomi at his desk. Pushing the surprised mans' hands out of the way, Shino clambered onto his lap, straddling the blonde.

"Sh-Shino" Satomi stuttered as he felt the small (but for his physical age impressive) bulge grind against him. He looked at the boy in his lap, at his large, lust-filled eyes, and felt his self-control start to shatter. Leaning down and forwards, Satomi captured the lips of his younger partner, who returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Satomi could feel his member begin to stir as Shino ground his erection on the blonds' crotch.

Satomi broke the kiss to reach down and pull off Shino's shirt. The boy's chest now exposed, Satomi quickly let his fingers claim the perk nipples, standing out from Shino's chest invitingly. Shino arched his back, his nipples on display for the wandering hands of his partner. Using his now free hands, the younger slipped off his loose pyjama pants, and shifting his legs, wormed his way fully out of them.

Shino brought his hands around Satomis' neck and claimed the lips of the older man. Satomi suddenly pulled back. He had to regain his self control. Shino is a child!

Seeing the mental struggle in the eyes of the blonde, Shino brought his lips to Satomis' ear and whispered, low and husky, "I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit for a week."

With those words, Satomi felt every ounce of rationality shatter, and with a voice deep and dangerous, he simply said, "As you wish." A moment later, he presented two fingers to the young boy, who proceeded to lick and suck the offering without hesitation. Once they were coated, Satomi brought his fingers around to Shino's eager hole, where he circled his wet appendages teasingly. Shino twitched from the sensation, and Satomi brought his head down so he could lick Shino's ear, making him jump and gasp.

Nipping the younger's ear with his teeth, Satomi forced the first finger inside the boy. Shino squirmed as the blonde made a 'come hither' motion with his enveloped finger. Feeling the ring of muscles start to relax, he pushed in a second finger. He stopped moving, letting Shino adjust, before he gently began to scissor him.

Satomi frowned, fingers were one thing, but what was coming next was different. He didn't want to hurt Shino, yet he didn't have a lubricant with him. His own arousal was straining against his pants as Shino moved on his hips. Satomi gave a dry swallow, he didn't want to hurt the boy, and he didn't know if his self-control could hold out. Shino moaned as he was stretched, but his eyes begged for more.

Shino brought his hands up and unbuttoned Satomis' shirt, dragging his hands down the chiselled chest of the older man. Teasingly slow, Shino moved his hands to the hem of Satomis' pants, stroking the trapped member. With a flick of his wrist, the purple-haired boy undid the button of the pants and slowly, so slowly, dragged down the zipper. Finally free, the throbbing member stood proud as it emerged from its nest of blonde fuzz.

Shino raised his hips and shifted his weight forwards. Satomi removed his fingers and Shino settled himself with Satomis' member lined up with his eager hole. Lips met and tongues danced, however, Satomi hesitated to make the final plunge. A wave of annoyance flashed across Shino's face, and he took a deep breath. Without warning, the purple haired boy impaled himself on the member below him, his eyes rolling back at the sensation as he was filled.

Satomi quivered as he was surrounded by wet heat. He finally realised that Shino would do whatever he wants to obtain what he desired. The blonde gritted his teeth in resignation, and with an animalistic growl thrust the rest of the way into the boy on his lap. Shino threw back his head with a throaty moan as he ground his hips on Satomis' crotch.

The blonde grasped Shinos' hips and began thrusting in and out, lifting the boy easily each time for more depth, and Shino gasped and moaned, his eyes glazed over with lust and pleasure. Then, without warning, Shino threw his head back with a scream of pleasure as Satomi hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within. Satomi smirked, knowing exactly what had just happened, and aimed to hit the same spot once more.

Shino, unable to sit still as he was thrust into by the older man, and began to rise and fall on his own. Noting this, Satomi lessened the force of his thrusts and allowed Shino to instead ride him, bouncing up and down as fast as his shaking legs would go, crying out as his prostate was hit. Satomi brought a hand forward and captured the member of the purple haired boy atop him, stroking him in tandem to his thrusts. Shino's cries grew erratic and breathless, his small body shining from a layer of sweat.

Shino flung his head back, mouth open in a final scream, "R-RIO!" The blonde felt Shino's passage tighten and pulsate as the boy came to completion, coming on Satomi's exposed chest. The older man grabbed Shino and thrust into him sharply, coming to orgasm himself, buried deep within the boy on his lap.

The pair clung to each other, panting, spent by their activities. After a few moments, a soft snore rose from the boy on Satomi's lap. The blonde gave an affectionate smile, before finally pulling his now limp member out. With a sigh, the opened a drawer and grabbed some tissues, cleaning up the mess as best he could.

Satomi looked down at Shino, he should take him back to his bed, or at least put him on the couch, yet he enjoyed holding him, and was reluctant to move. Satomi sighed, perhaps just a few more minutes?

* * *

Sosuke woke to find Shino missing, and naturally went looking for his young friend. Growing more and more concerned, Sosuke decided to see if Satomi was awake, and if he knew where Shino was. He knocked lightly on the door to Satomi's study and entered, looked at what was inside, then turned on his heel and fled, the image of a half-naked Satomi holding a naked Shino, both fast asleep, with little left to the imagination, forever burned into his mind.


End file.
